Kidnapped
by Scarlett Crystal
Summary: CSI crossover with New York, Las Vegas, and Miami. Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Catherine Willows, and Lindsay Monroe all get kidnapped by Mala Noche and taken to San Antonio. Horatio Caine, Mac Taylor, and Gil Grissom all are trying to get them back.
1. Kidnapped

A/N: I had noticed some mistakes in going back and reading it, so I just reloaded it fixed. They weren't major mistakes, but I figured it would help ya'll a bit more in following the story.

**CHAPTER 1: KIDNAPPED**

***New York***

Lindsay Monroe sighed and looked over at her bed stand clock. 3:15 am. _'Of course,'_ she thought sighing again. She hadn't been able to figure out why she couldn't sleep very well. "It's going to be a long day at work," she mumbled to herself turning on her side. Suddenly she heard something clatter that made her jump with a gasp. Then her new Labrador came into her room, allowing her to relax. "You just bumped into something, didn't you Sofia," she cooed as the dog jumped up on the bed. Then she got up and went to the bathroom.

When she got back to her bed room, she stopped suddenly. Sofia was sprawled out on the floor and a big burley man she didn't recognize was lying in her bed. "You seem surprised to see me, Lindsay. What's wrong? Don't you recognize me," he asked obviously faking the emotion. He got up and started towards her causing her to move back. "Common Lindsay. I only wanted to spend some time with you." Lindsay suddenly ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Mac, her boss, as fast as she could. He picked up surprisingly quickly.

"Hello," said Mac with a yawn.

"Mac. It's Lindsay. Help me…please," she begged.

"Why? What's wrong," he asked suddenly fully alert, concern filling his voice.

"Some guy broke into my…"she stated not able to finish because the intruder knocked her out with chloroform.

"Lindsay? Lindsay!" Mac called/exclaimed. The phone clicked off.

***Las Vegas***

"I'll see you later, Grissom," Catherine Willows called leaving the lab. The next shift was already showing up. _'It's only 6:30 and they're already showing up,'_ she thought walking out to her car. Then her phone rang. It was her daughter, Lindsey. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? I'm heading off to school a little early today, okay? I was wanting to stop by Miranda's house before it started."

"Okay. Are you sure you're going to be…" Catherine didn't finish. Somebody hit her in the back of the head hard enough to knock her out.

"Mom? You alright," asked a nervous Lindsey. Then the line suddenly went dead.

***Miami***

"Hey, Horatio. Have you seen Calleigh or Alexx? Alexx said she was on her way when I called her 15 minutes ago and I haven't seen Calleigh all day," Natalia told/asked concern in her voice.

"I haven't seen them," replied Horatio. "But don't worry, alright? I've sent Eric to check on them." Natalia nodded. Just then Horatio's phone rang. It was Eric.

"What do you have, Eric," he asked.

"They're both missing Horatio. Neither one of them is answering their cell, Calleigh isn't at her house, but her car is still there, and a police issue car is parked on the side of the road a few minutes from the crime scene. Alexx's purse was found inside," replied Eric, worry emanate in his voice.

"Okay. Thank you, Eric," Horatio told him hanging up his phone.


	2. Where Am I?

A/N: Again with the corrections thing that was mentioned in the last chapter. It looks like I'm going to have to do this everywhere I have a few scene changes. For whatever reason, the way I have scene changes doesn't seem to want to transfer over like I want them too. So then, the changes between scenes get pushed together and are more confusing do to the lack of clarity. *sigh*

**CHAPTER 2: WHERE AM I?**

***New York***

When Lindsay finally woke up, she found that she was handcuffed to a seat on a private jet. She could tell it was about to take off. There were two men talking in the doorway. Neither of them seemed to notice she was awake. A minute later, the men finished talking and one man came over to her smiling and sat down in the chair across from her as the other exited the plane and shut the door.

"So…Lindsay…how are you feeling?" the man questioned with a smile still on his face.

"Where am I? Where are you taking me?" came her response.

"Now let's not jump the gun too quickly. You'll know everything you need to in good time," the unidentified man told her getting up from his seat and going to the mini bar. "Would you like a drink," he offered.

Lindsay just glared at him. "What's your name," she spouted without much hesitation.

"You're an anxious little thing aren't you," he said coming back to his seat. "My name is Pablo. How about a little something for the flight?" Pablo motioned for a guy behind Lindsay. Suddenly her arm was pricked by a needle and everything went dark.

***From Las Vegas***

Catherine began to wake up. Her head pounded almost unbearably. She opened her eyes to find that she was lying on a couch inside of a designer jet only big enough to hold three people and the pilot. When she started to move her head, she groaned. _'Man my head hurts. It's only 10:30? Geez!'_ she thought looking at her watch.

"Good morning Catherine," said a Hispanic man in his twenties a bit slyly.

"Where am I," she asked groggily sitting up.

"You are in a jet over the Colorado-Utah border," he informed her. "It'll be a while before we get to our destination. Here this'll ease your headache." Catherine stared at him as she slowly took the pills from the young Hispanic man. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Hello…yeah…huh…yeah. Okay." He hung up the phone. Everything started to spin. Whatever the pills were, they weren't for the pain. Then she was out cold.

***Miami***

When Calleigh woke up she noticed she was in what looked like a multi room warehouse. She also noticed that Alexx was sitting nearby thinking about something with a worried look on her face. The last thing Calleigh remembered was walking to her car so she could go to work. How did she end up here?

"How are you feeling, baby?" Alex asked noticing her friend was awake.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, honey. All I know is Mala Noche is involved," Alexx informed her.

"Do you think Horatio knows?" Calleigh threw out.

"I don't know. There's a lot I don't know." Just as Alexx finished, the door opened and four men walked in, shutting the door behind them. One man had a gun, another man had a tray full of sharp tools like scissors, and the other two men held various whips. What were they going to do with all of that stuff? Calleigh and Alexx got scared. Then one of the men turned to them after setting the gun down on a nearby table.

"Let's lay down a few rules," he said matter – of – factly. "You two will not disobey any of us. And if you try to contact anyone else, run away, or do decide to disobey, we will catch you and if any of those rules are broken, we will not be scared to use ourselves or anything else you see over here as punishment. Are we clear?" Calleigh and Alexx just nodded. "Good," he said then, taking the gun with him, all four men left the room and locked the door leaving Calleigh and Alexx shaking a bit.


	3. Do It!

**CHAPTER 3: DO IT**

By three that afternoon, both of the plains that Catherine and Lindsay were on had landed. They were both informed of the rules and consequences if the rules were broken. Then they were taken to the warehouse Calleigh and Alex were being held in. Everything was quiet for a while after the kidnappers left. Catherine could not stand not knowing anything anymore.

"Who were those guys that were in here earlier," she asked.

"Their one of the worst gangs here in Miami," Calleigh informed her.

"We're in Miami," Catherine almost shouted.

"Yeah. Of course, Baby," Alexx responded. Just then, five of the kidnappers walked in. What were they going to do?

"We need all of your supervisor's phone numbers. Of course all of you know the drill if you don't cooperate," the guy that identified himself as Pablo to Lindsay in the plain. He was very obviously the leader. One of the other burly men passed out pens and paper. "Make sure you all add their names also," he ordered. Then he started mumbling something to one of the other men. Calleigh threw her pen and paper down followed by Catherine.

"I'm not giving it to you," Calleigh retorted. Everyone stared at the two of them. The next thing they knew, the whips kept coming down 'till they gave the information.


	4. Ransom

**CHAPTER 4: RANSOM**

***Miami***

"Do you have anything, Natalia," Horatio asked walking in to where she was working.

"No. Whoever these guys are, they know what they're doing," she responded.

"Ok…," he said before being cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Caine." "

I need $1 million for each of your CSIs by noon on July 7th or else you risk their death. Send the money to the Roaring 20s on the 13400 block of Old Blanco Road or else you will never even find their bodies. Don't forget," the voice on the other end before hanging up.

"Who was that," Natalia asked when Horatio hung up.

"I don't know," he replied before walking out of the room. She just started shaking her head with a sigh as she went back to her work.

***New York***

"What do you think happened," Stella asked very concerned. Everybody was still in shock that Lindsay was missing. Nobody was able to find anything that would give a clue as to who did it or where he took Lindsay. No fibers. No prints of any kind. Nothing. Nothing to go on. All anyone knew was she had been missing for 7 ½ hours. The guy could have taken her anywhere and done anything to her. For all they knew, she could be dead.

Mac's phone rang. "Taylor." He fell silent. After a few minutes, he hung up and said, "That was the kidnappers. They want $1 million by Monday, July 7th at a place in San Antonio called the Roaring 20s. They said if we don't pay up, we'll never even find her body. Stella, you're going to come down with me. Don, you're going to be in charge."

"Where would you get the money? You only have a week to get it, get down there, find the place, and get her back," questioned Payton, one of the labs Medical Examiners.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out," replied Mac as he left the room.

***Las Vegas***

"There isn't anything to go on," stated Nick Stokes to Grissom who was walking on interrogation. He had asked Lindsay a lot of questions about the disappearance of her mom early that morning.

"That's the problem," replied Grissom. He was cut off from saying the rest when his cell phone rang. "Grissom," he said before falling silent and coming to a stop.

"What was that all about," Nick asked when Grissom hung up.

"The kidnappers want a ransom," was all Grissom told him.

"How much?"

"1 mil," replied Grissom who continued to walk on.


	5. Shoot Out

**CHAPTER 5: SHOOT OUT**

"Why did you protest anyway," Lindsay asked concerned. The kidnappers had beat Calleigh and Catherine pretty good. Both of them were in to much pain to answer her question beyond a whimper. Alexx did what she could to prevent infection, which wasn't much. Just then, the kidnappers came back in mumbling about something the hostages couldn't understand. When they had finished, they started commanding the hostages to get up. Calleigh was in too much pain to move, much less stand up. When she didn't, Pablo came over and pulled her up so fast she hadn't had time to blink. "That will cost you dearly," he whispered harshly at her. That scared her. Badly scared her. All she could do was whimper and go with him. Where were they going? Why did Mala Noche want to keep them hostage? "Get in," Pablo yelled/ordered. As soon as he yelled that, he pushed Calleigh in a bit roughly causing her to hit her head on the side of the car. She became dizzy. Once all the hostages had gotten in and the door had been closed, Pablo started talking to the other hostages about a drive by shooting. When they had finished talking, two of the kidnappers got into the car with the hostages while Pablo and the other three kidnappers took off in another car. "Where do you think were going," Lindsay asked to everyone. "I don't know, Baby," replied Alexx. "How are any of us supposed to know what's going to happen or where we're going next," stated Catherine, exhausted. Then they all fell silent for a long while. About 30 minutes later, Calleigh realized they were heading into the apartments she lives at. The next thing they knew, the kidnappers were shooting out the windows at some of her neighbors. '_They can't be dead,'_ she thought panicked. She didn't have time to be sure. _"Are they going to be ok,' _she wondered, whimpering.

"Horatio," Eric called hurrying over. "There's been a shoot out at Calleigh's apartment. A husband and wife and their daughter, Jenna. Girl's the only survivor. She says she saw Calleigh in the back of the car with three other women. One of them was confirmed to be Alexx." "Ok. Who called it in," Horatio questioned. "The girl," was all Eric said. "Thank you Eric."

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Tell me what you remember," Horatio asked her. It was obvious her nervose were rattled quite a bit. "Well," she stated nervously, "my parents and I were in the yard tossing a baseball around when suddenly I look over and see two black cars driving by. Before I knew it, they were shooting at us. I don't know how, but somehow I managed to see three other women in the car with her. Calleigh and the others looked like they got beat up pretty good." "What kind of cars were they driving," Horatio wanted to know. "One was a limo and the other…I think it was some kind of Chevrolet. It all happened so fast…" she told him trailing off. "It's ok," Horatio said reassuringly. Just then a nurse came in and said she needed to rest causing their conversation to end. "Lieutentant," Jenna called before Horatio left, grabbing his attention one last time. "You're going to find Calleigh, aren't you," she questioned. I'm going to do my best," he replied. Then he left.


	6. San Antonio

**CHAPTER 6: SAN ANTONIO**

When Horatio was picking up his bag at the San Antonio airport, he noticed Grissom was doing the same nearby. He hadn't seen Grissom in a long time. He walked over. "Mr. Grissom," he said setting his bag down and stood in his famous sideways stance. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor you," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Two of my colleagues went missing and I believe them to be right here in San Antonio," Horatio answered.

"I have a colleague missing here in San Antonio as well," informed Grissom.

"Do you think the same person is behind the disappearances?"

"I do," Horatio answered.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"I thought you said we were going to the Roaring 20s," asked a very confused Grissom when it looked like they were heading into a neighborhood. There was what looked like a small intersection out front. The sign out front said that the neighborhood was called Churchill Forest.

"I am," replied Horatio turning left. Behind the fence line and some of the first few houses was a run down building that looked like it had been around for a long time. A rusty red sign that arched out front with light bulbs that looked like they haven't been used in ages stood out front, displaying the name of the place. As they were pulling up, they noticed that another man was parked out front. When he looked over at the car pulling up, Horatio realized that it was Mac Taylor from the New York crime lab. Just as Horatio parked his car, a lady got out of the car Mac was leaning against. He couldn't remember her name, but he knew she worked for Mac.

"Horatio Cain," Mac stated surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor you, Mac. What are you doing here," Horatio wanted to know.

"One person on my team went missing. Stella and I are trying to find her. Ransom call from the kidnappers said to bring a million dollars here by noon Wednesday to get her back alive."

"Isn't that July 7th," Grissom wondered out loud.

"Yeah," Stella replied. "Why?" Horatio told Mac and Stella that he and Grissom were trying to get friends out also. "Looks like were in this together," Stella threw out.

"Yes it does," replied Horatio.

"We aren't going to be helping them by just standing here," Mac stated. Suddenly, they heard a women's scream and a gun going off.


	7. Gone And Found

Everybody pulled out their guns and started toward the sound. Horatio called for the SAPD. "How far into the trees do you think the shot was fired," Stella asked for anyone to answer.

"We'd be there by now if we knew," answered Grissom, a touch of irritation in his voice and a bit out of breath. The sounds of sirens filled the air.

"You go back and meet them Stella," Mac ordered. Stella nodded and started going back. A few minutes later, Horatio, Grissom, and Mac gave up trying to find where the shot came from and started back. "That was a lost cause," stated Mac.

"Yes, it was," Horatio replied sounding a bit worn out. Grissom squatted down a moment later.

"Didn't Stella have a gun just like this," he questioned Mac.

"Yeah," was all Mac said while squatting down next to Grissom motioning for the gun. He looked at the serial number remembering enough of it to be able to identify it. "This is definitely hers," he confirmed looking up at Horatio. That's when Horatio noticed something off the corner of his eye and walked over. Picking it up, he realized it was a NYPD badge. Everybody just stared at it, stunned. Horatio started looking for foot prints, drag marks, something to indicate where the kidnapper might have taken her. Nothing. He didn't leave a trace.

Just then, Mac's cell phone rang. "I have your CSI back alive, you will stop looking and get the money. You have three days," the voice on the other end said.

"Who is this," Mac demanded, but the line went dead. Mac looked at the number. Private. Go figure. The guy obviously didn't want to be found.

"Who was that," Grissom wanted to know.

"I don't know," Mac told him with a bit of a sigh. He repeated everything the voice on the other end told him as they walked out into the open and met with SAPD.

"Men, I need to talk to you," Pablo called pushing Stella into the room. The kidnappers had by this point brought Calleigh, Catherine, Alex, and Lindsay to San Antonio. "We won't be long. And if I were you, I wouldn't think about running away," Pablo warned closing the door. The hostages could hear muffled voices.

"This is a pretty spacey room for a hotel," Stella stated.

"What are you doing here," Lindsay wanted to know.

"What are we all doing here," retorted Catherine. Stella sat down and took out her cell phone cautiously looking at the door for the kidnappers.

"You're going to get that taken away," Calleigh warned.

"I'll take my chances," Stella told her.

"What are you doing anyway," asked Lindsay.

"Texting Mac. That way he can come and find us," she replied looking up at the door. Everybody was silent for a moment. "There," Stella said more to herself than anything. Before she could put it away though, the kidnappers came in and saw it.

"Give me that," Pablo demanded. All the hostages just froze. "Give me that," he demanded more harshly. One if the other kidnappers held up a whip while another clicked a gun. Stella started to hand over the phone shakily, but dropped it right in front of her. Pablo didn't look happy. "Jose…" The guy with the whip stepped forward and slapped it hard against her four times causing her to bleed. In the midst of all of this, Lindsay noticed the door wasn't being guarded. She looked back at the kidnappers. Then she got up and ran out the door. "Hey. Get back here," they called after her. Jose started chasing after her.

The elevator door opened and a man stepped off. _'Perfect,'_ she thought as she ran on and hit the first floor button multiple times. The door just barley got closed enough after she got in that Jose couldn't get in the elevator.

"Damn," was all he could say. Then he pulled out his cell and called down to a kidnapper on the first floor. "Yeah, Marcos? One of the hostages is headed your way."

Lindsay ran off the elevator, looking around her frantically to see if one of the kidnappers would catch her. _'Who was that,'_ she thought noticing a familiar face. _'Mac! How did he know to look for me here?'_ She ran towards him. "Mac," she called grabbing his attention. Before she could get to him, somebody graced her from behind and started pulling her away.

"Let her go," he yelled pulling out his own gun. Marcos pulled out his gun and held it to Lindsay's head.

"No," he yelled harshly back. "What does she mean to you anyway? The only thing you can do to help your little friends is to get the money or they're both gone."

"It doesn't have to end like this," Mac told him.

"Yeah, it does. Trust me you don't…aaahg," Marcos replied when Lindsay kicked him. He let go of Lindsay and doubled over in pain. Lindsay ran out of his reach and Mac cuffed him. By this point, security made it to the scene.

Mac called one of them over. "Keep him here 'till police come," he instructed.

Horatio and Grissom walked in. "What happened here," Grissom asked very obviously confused. Horatio took off his sun glasses.

"Lindsay here came running from that direction," he started pointing in the direction of the elevators. "As she was running towards me, that guy grabbed her from behind and tried to drag her off."

"Where is everybody else," Horatio questioned Lindsay.

"Room 538," she answered.

"Let's go," said Mac.

"SAPD! Open up." No response.

"Open it," Horatio commanded the manager who did as he was told. To their surprise, nobody was inside.

"We need a perimeter around the hotel," instructed Grissom.


	8. Encounter

A/N - Not too many chapters left...

"Hi Jenna," said Eric with a smile when he walked into her room. "How you feeling?"

"Fine, for the time being," she answered with a bit of a sigh.

"My name is Eric Delko. You meet my boss, Horatio, the other day. I was wondering if I could ask you about what happened at your apartment." Jenna just nodded. "How many people do you think tried to shoot at you," he asked.

"I don't know. 6…8 maybe," she told him.

"Did you see what any of them looked like," he pushed.

"The ones I saw were Hispanic. I didn't get a good look at them though." Eric's cell started to ring.

"Excuse me," he said leaving the room. "Delko."

"Do you have anything on those pints," Horatio wanted to know. They had recovered a latent set of prints on the side of Calleigh's car.

"Yeah. AFIS said it was a Marcos Martinez. He's part of Mala Noche," Eric replied.

"Thank you, Eric."

"You said they threatened you," wondered Grissom.

"Yeah," Lindsay replied. "They told us that if we didn't do as they said, then they would beat, maybe rape, us." It was very obvious her nerves were rattled.

"Ok. We're going to need to keep you under close surveillance to make sure nothing happens to you," informed Horatio. She just nodded.

"Do you have any idea where Pablo could have taken everybody," Mac questioned.

"No. They never talked about that in front of us," she replied. "They never talked about _anything_ like that in front of us."

Mac's phone rang. "Excuse me. Taylor."

"You aren't off the hook with the money," the voice on the other end stated. "The deadline has been moved to noon, July 4th." He hung up. Horatio and Grissom were walking out about that time.

"The deadline has been move to tomorrow," Mac threw out.

"Tomorrow," Grissom repeated.

"I guess they figure since we have Lindsay, they'll try pressuring us into what they want," stated Mac.

"Well, it's not going to work," Horatio said walking away. Mac and Grissom looked at each other and followed after him.

"What's your plan," Grissom asked out loud for the both of them as soon as they caught up.

"I don't know just yet," Horatio replied putting on his sunglasses.

"Where are we going? Who's gonna stay with Lindsay," Mac demanded, starting to sound a bit irritated. "She needs some place to sleep."

"An officer is going to be with her at all times," replied Horatio, getting into his rental car. "Get in."

"Who's staying with her now," Mac demanded.

"Officer Sanders," Horatio replied simply.

"So what DO you have planned," Grissom questioned.

"Find a place for Lindsay and get our CSIs back," was all Horatio said.

"Lindsay said Stella had gotten her cell phone taken away by the kidnappers' right," remembered Mac dialing numbers on his cell. "Danny? It's Mac. Can you trace Stella's cell?" There was a short pause. "Thanks Danny. Their headed downtown."

"Then that's where we'll go," replied Horatio, pulling out of the paring lot.

"Why would they even keep it," wondered Grissom out loud.

"Maybe they didn't know we could trace it," Horatio told them.

"Pablo," he said when he picked up his cell.

"That girl from the shoot out is still alive," the voice on the other end informed. "She's been talking to the police."

"Make sure she doesn't live to see another day," ordered Pablo just before he hung up his cell and turned his attention to Stella. "Now that we have a little more time to deal with you, why don't you tell me what your little message said." When Stella didn't reply, Marcos picked up the heftiest whip they had and on que, slashed it against her a few times. She rolled over in pain and the other hostages moved away a bit, scared of getting whipped themselves. "You and Diego watch them. Make sure none of them run," Pablo instructed Marcos. Marcos and Diego nodded. "I'll have your heads if one of them does. We can't afford any more mistakes." Diego stood in the doorway once the other four kidnappers left. Alexx started moving towards Stella.

"Leave her alone. You are only going to make things worse for everybody," warned Marcos coolly. Alexx stopped, stared at him for a moment, and then sat down next to Stella. All she could do was stare. It broke her heart to see Stella beaten, bloody, and in pain and she can't do anything about to help her.

"Yeah, H. I found a location on that number you wanted me to run. It's at a Marriot in downtown San Antonio. From what I can tell," Eric reported to Horatio via cell phone, "it's near the River Walk."

"Thank you, Eric," was all he said before hanging up.

"Did he find anything," Mac asked.

"He did," Horatio said simply as they walked into the River Center mall.

"So…" Grissom persuaded. Horatio told them what he had just found out.

"Why would they just grab another hotel room," foundered Mac aloud.

"Why wouldn't they just get rid of the cell phone," Grissom shot back. "They aren't thinking about anything but the here and now."

"Horatio Caine," said a hispanic man leading a group of three other men behind him called. "I didn't expect to see here."

"Wish I could say the same for you Pablo," was all he said.

"You here for vacation," Pablo questioned with an expectant smile.

"No I'm here looking for my missing CSIs. Do you know where they are?"

"Wouldn't know," Pablo said, still smirking.

"It looks like you know where they are," Grissom piped up.

"That smile on your face tells us there is something you're not telling us," chimed Mac.

"No sorry," was all he said.

"We have an eye witness that says you were one of the kidnappers," Horatio informed Pablo.

"Are you sure they didn't make a mistake," he tested.

Grissom's cell started to ring. "If you guys will excuse me a minute. I need to take this a minute. Sara…what do you have?"

"There were no finger pipe, but we did find a fiber on it. We think he might have been wearing gloves. The prints on Catherine's cell phone are hers," she spilled.

"We have a lead as to where he might have taken her," he informed.

"We…" she asked confused.

"Yeah. Horatio Cain from Miami and Mac Taylor from New York got some of their collueges abducted as well," he filled in.

"By the same guys," Sara wondered.

"Yeah. One of Mac's collueges escaped and found us. We ran into some of the kidnappers. Mac and Horatio are talking to them now."

"Can I call you back," she asked.

"Sure," he replied. "What's up?"

"Lindsey just walked in," she responded.

"Let me know if she says anything important," he instructed.

"Okay," she told him, hanging up the phone.

"I told you Cain, I don't know where your little friends are," Pablo stated as Grissom came up. One of the other guys behind Grissom shifted his weight.

"We have a witness that places you as one of the kidnappers," Mac reminded hotly.

"Doesn't mean we know where they are," Pablo restated irritadedly to the point of wanting to punch Horatio and Mac. But to everyone's surprise, Mac punched him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Grissom exclaimed pushing him back as Pablo's guys kept Pablo back. "What were you thinking," Grissom asked once Mac stopped wanting to throw punches.

"The guy knows more than he's telling," Mac told him.

"That's no reason to punch him," Grissom threw at him harshly.

"Let's calm down," intervened Horatio as he came over and stood in his sidewise stance next to Mac. Pablo and his guys left.

"Sorry," apologized Mac. "This case has me so wound up."

"This case has us all wound up, but we can't let it get the better…" Horatio reminded. *_Ring, Ring_* "Excuse me. Caine."

"Jenna's gone," came Natalia's panic stricined voice.

"What do you mean," pushed Horatio.

"I went to go pick up Jenna from the hospital and as we were heading to the car, somebody put chloroform over my mouth and nose and when I woke up…"

"Ok. Put out an APB, get the team, and find her," Horatio instructed her and hung up the phone.


	9. Bang And Gone Again

Natalia ran back to the elevator. Once she managed to tell everyone, they all went to start a search. They had some ideas on where to the kidnappers could have taken her. Criminals had a habit and everyone was sure Mala Noche was the kidnappers.

**AT THE WAREHOUSE**

Eric led the team and the back up police officers to the building and motioned for a couple of them to go around towards the back. He, Ryan, and the two remaining officers went in through the front. They didn't see anybody right away, but they heard some yelling and a cry of pain. Eric and Ryan turned the corner, guns drawn. "Miami Dade police! Drop your weapons! The men dropped their weapons. Jenna kept crying. A cork screw stuck out of her arm and her bullet wound was bleeding profusely. "Hands on your head." Once the kidnappers were heading out to the squad cars, an ambulance was called.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Why did you kidnap her, Diego," Eric questioned sternly as the medics got Jenna into the ambulance and took her to the hospital. No response. "Look, your going to jail for a really long time, so you might as well tell me." Still no response.

"Eric," Natalia called.

"What are you doing here? You should be back at the lab," he told her turning around. "I know. I couldn't stand sitting around when I could help find our friends," she replied. Just then detective Frank Tripp walked up.

"Horatio just called. They just got Calleigh and Catherine from Las Vegas. They're a bit beat up, but they'll be fine. They're being interrogated.

"Thanks Frank," Eric replied with a slight nod.

**EARLIER THAT DAY - SAN ANTONIO**

"Let's just hope they're still up there," Mac wished out loud with a sigh. The three of them walked into the hotel. They asked for the room and went up. A couple of hotel guards went with them as back up. Before they could even get on an elevator, out they came, one and all. Two kidnappers had guns they were fiddling with.

"Drop your weapons," called Horatio pulling his gun as well as everyone else. Mala Noche shooting and retreating. The ones holding Calleigh and Catherine got shot and killed by Horatio and Mac while the rest got away.

"You'll pay for this Caine," one of them yelled out as they got into a black getaway car by the curb, dragging the remaining of the hostages with them. They got away.

"Somebody call a medic," Grissom called through all of this.

**AT THE HOSPITAL – TWO HOURS LATER**

"Well that proves the guys we talked to are involved," Mac told Horatio and Grissom in the hall outside the room Catherine and Calleigh were in. They had just finished interrogating and Grissom and Horatio called back to their teams to tell them the news. Calleigh would be released in an hour and Catherine sooner. The day Mala Noche set for the money to be dropped off was tomorrow and none of them were willing to pay. They didn't know what to do next.

Mac pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Could you locate Stella's cell phone for me? Thanks. The kidnappers have Stella's phone. They're at the edge of Vulcer ranch property. We were really close to the location when we were at the Roaring 20's."

"I'll stay here. You two go find them," Grissom told Horatio and Mac and went back into the room as they went to the ditch.

"It's gonna get dark soon boss. Shouldn't we find some better cover," Roberto questioned. "We can't afford to have what happened to Jose and Raul earlier happen again."

"Why do you think I sent Jesus (he-soos) out front with the cell phone," Pablo looked down in the hole where the hostages were. "That's how they've been finding us."

"Sounds like we need to get rid of it," Roberto chimed in.

"That's part of his job," Pablo threw at him with a dirty look. Roberto shifted uneasily. Pablo's cell rang and he stepped away to answer it, keeping an eye on the hole. Roberto kept mumbling to himself while keeping an eye on the remaining two hosteges.

"How do we get out of here," mumbled Stella who was still in pain from earlier.

"I don't know baby. I don't know," was all Alexx knew to say.

"We gotta move," Pablo called out climbing into the hole and grabbing a hostage with Roberto close behind.

**OUTSIDE**

"Mac, did you see movement behind the Roaring 20s, Horatio questioned looking in that direction.

"Yes, I did," he answered as they moved towards the building and drew their guns. By the time they looked around the building, whoever was there had disappeared.

"Now what," Mac wondered out loud while looking around.

"Find our collueges," Horatio replied. Then they saw a movement…or did they? Moving toward the original movement, they still didn't find anything. After a few minutes, they gave up looking in the area and went to the ditch.

They stopped and stared. Grissom, Catherine, and Calleigh had just gotten back to the hotel room just to find the hotel room just to find the door opened and the guard placed outside to protect Lindsay, dead. When they went inside, the room was empty yet looked as if there was a struggle had taken place. Grissom's cell rang. It was Mac. "Grissom," he said picking up.

"We didn't find anything in the ditch," Mac answered. "How's Catherine and Calleigh doing?"

"I'd be more worried about where the hosteges are," Grissom shot back.

"Lindsey's gone."

"What," was all Mac could say.

"The guard was shot dead and she was taken. Probably by Mala Noche."


	10. Getting Them Back

"Hey, Mac," Danny said when Mac picked up his cell. "I just got a call from Lindsay. She says she's been kidnapped and needs help. Mac, I thought you had her."

"We did, but Mala Noche managed to get her back."

"What happened?" "She was at the hotel with a guard outside her door. The guard was killed and Lindsay was kidnapped. What else did she say when she called?"

"She didn't have a chance to say anything else before the phone was taken away from her. We're running it now," Danny answered.

"Call me when you get something," ordered Mac.

"Okay," replied Danny.

**THE NEXT DAY – JULY 4****th**

Mac walked into the lobby at about 10 am with a duffel bag. Horatio and Grissom had just finished talking to a lady at the front desk. "Where have you been," Grissom asked. Mac set the bag down and opened it revealing $1millon in large bills.

"I thought we weren't going to pay them," Horatio stated.

"It's not real. I had it wired from New York. There's enough for all of us," Mac told him.

"I thought we were together on this," Grissom threw out.

"This is a last resort. We don't have any other options," replied Mac.

Noon came much too quickly for the CSIs. They stared at the Roaring 20s for a moment, silent. Then Grissom broke the silence. "Didn't Calleigh say Stella tried to text you, Mac?"

"I didn't receive any texts," he replied. "

She might not of had a chance to send it," reminded Horatio. A Mala Noche member came to meet them.

"You have the money," he asked.

"We do," Horatio replied. They handed him the money.

"Where's are CSIs," demanded Mac. The young hispanic just glared at him as he opened one of the duffels. He looked at some of the money and noticed that there was enough, and realized a moment later that it was counterfeit. Or was it? Taking a closer look, he decided it wasn't. "I don't have your little friends with me right now, but if you come back at 11 pm tonight, I'll be glad to give them back to you."

"Why not now," Grissom wanted to know. The hispanic made everything irritating and difficult.

"I told you, they aren't here right now. I'd have to go get them myself," the hispanic responded.

"Why don't you tell us where they are and we'll go get them ourselves," an angry Horatio dared.

"Can't do that. Boss would have you killed. Then how would you save them," the man teased with a know-it-all grin on his face. Everyone fell into silence for a moment. "Well, if you all, hillbillies have nothing else, I'll go get your CSIs ready." He put the money in a nearby truck and drove away.

"Now what," asked Mac.

"Follow him," responded Horatio.

**ON LOOP 410**

"Where did he go," Grissom asked, a bit panicked.

"It looks like he went down that exit ramp," Mac confirmed right as they passed it. "Looks like we lost him."

**10:15 PM – ROARING 20s**

"Looks like we're here early," Horatio stated, as if it wasn't obvious enough. Just as they got out of the car, there were screams from two, maybe three ladies inside the building. At the same time, Grissom's cell rang. As Grissom's answered his cell, Horatio and Mac snuck up to the building, guns drawn. "Go ahead and get it going," someone was saying. It sounded like Pablo. They started going inside. It didn't take them long to find the kidnappers, Alexx, Stella, Lindsay… AND CATHERINE AND CALLEIGH!!!!!! How did they get kidnapped again?

All the hostages were either tied up or too hurt to run away. "Started it boss," one of them said.

"Let's go. Those pathetic bosses will never see these chicas again," replied the one called boss. He turned around and started to walk to the door. Pablo. The other two kidnappers started to follow. Mac and Horatio let 'em. They needed to get their colleuges/friends out. Once the kidnappers were gone, Mac and Horatio started untying those who were bound. Catherine and Calleigh were bleeding profusely from stab wounds. Grissom came in and said that he had called police. Everyone was starting to smell smoke. Grissom helped untie the last person. Mac and Horatio picked up Catherine and Calleigh and everyone ran out of the building.

By 11 pm, the whole building was up in flames. People from the neighborhood were watching it. Catherine and Calleigh were taken to the hospital and expected to be ok.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Horatio walked into Calleigh's room. "How are you feeling," he asked.

"Tired and sore," she told him. There was a moment of silence.

"I love you, Calleigh."

She smiled back. "I love you too."

"When you get a bit better, will you go on a date with me," he threw out. Calleigh could tell he was nervous about this.

"Yes," she answered. A song he heard on the radio on the way over was started playing in his head as he kissed her on the forehead. The song was "Say Yes" and it's sung by Dusty Drake.


	11. Wedding And After

A/N - Last chapter everyone.

It's been about a year since the kidnapping. All the kidnappers had been caught and it was finally wedding day for Horatio and Calleigh. Everybody was there, the whole team, Jenna, Mac, Stella, Lindsay, Catherine, Grissom, plus family.

"I'm so happy for you, lamb chop," Kenwall Duquesne was saying to Calleigh, who's in all smiles.

"Thanks dad." As they hugged, Calleigh remembered her first date with Horatio. It was just a small, romantic dinner followed by them talking until Calleigh couldn't stay awake. Horatio had let her sleep at his apartment. She remembered "Amazed" by Lonestar was playing in the background when she did fall asleep. That song was always kinda their song.

"Hey Calleigh, baby. You ready," Alexx wanted to know.

"Yeah," she replied. Everybody got in place.

"You nervous," Kenwall whispered/asked Calleigh.

"Yeah," she whispered back with a sigh and a smile.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Thanks for adopting me," Jenna told Calleigh and Horatio when they all walked in the new house. It was originally Horatio's condo before he got married.

"No problem. Make yourself at home. Your room is two doors down the hall and to the right," Calleigh informed with a big, bright smile.

**6 WEEKS LATER**

"Hey Horatio," Calleigh said walking into his office.

"Hi," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

"Really," he questioned.

"Yeah. About 7 weeks." Calleigh was smiling (as well as Horatio) by this point.

"I guess we better start thinking about names," decided Horatio.

"Well, I was thinking about either Marisol Christina or Scarlett Crystal for a girl and for a boy either Timothy Eric or after you." It was obvious she had thought about it. Horatio gave a small silent laugh. "What do you think," she wanted to know. She sounded so excited. "Which ones do you like the best?"

"What ever you decide," he said.

**MARCH 2, 2008**

Calleigh went into labor and gave birth to twins: Marisol Christina and Timothy Eric. Marisol was 6 pounds and 8 ounces while Timothy was 7 pounds 5 ounces.


End file.
